


Your Love Bizarre

by atc74writesSPN



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Come Eating, Come Feeding, Daddy Kink, Light Dom/sub, Major Character Injury, Masturbation, Multi, NSFW, Polyamory, Sex Toys, Skype, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, dp, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 06:15:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16676107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atc74writesSPN/pseuds/atc74writesSPN
Summary: Y/N and Dean head out on a hunt while Sam recoups at home. Their relationship is unique and they try something new with their partner stuck at home.





	Your Love Bizarre

Sam had been injured on the last hunt, suffering a broken left clavicle, when the werewolf threw him into a wall. Unfortunately, evil doesn’t rest, so you and Dean took on the next hunt, leaving Sam at home to recuperate. It was a day’s drive and a milk run, but when the three of you decided to venture into this relationship, the deal was no one did solo hunts anymore. Safety in numbers right? So while Sam didn’t like sitting home, he felt better knowing you and Dean were together. 

The case was over and you and Dean were tired and it was getting late. You had planned on being gone a couple of nights but wish you were headed back to the Bunker; you wanted to be home with both your boys. It had been raining off and on all day, but suddenly the weather took a turn for the worse, throwing the already murky back road into darkness. Dean had seen a sign for a motel a few miles back and pulled a u-turn in the middle of the road, Baby fishtailed while he tried to recover. Seeking shelter from the storm, they made their first mistake.

“I don’t like this, Dean,” you muttered, ducking down in your seat to get a better look out the windshield. 

“I know, Sweetheart, me neither. We’ll be checked in and we can relax. You want to call him now so he doesn’t worry?” Dean dared a quick glance at you while he navigated the worsening road conditions. 

“Yeah, I think I will.” You picked up your phone and dialed Sam. 

“Hi Baby… yeah this storm just rolled in and it’s nasty.  We are going to get a room… We miss you too, Sammy… Okay, we love you. Bye Babe,” you sighed heavily and stowed your phone. 

“I think it’s just up here, but I can’t see fucking shit in this!” Dean growled in frustration. 

“It’s okay, Baby, we’ll be there soon. Just drive careful,” you reassuringly rubbed his thigh. 

“I always do with precious cargo,” he smirked. 

Finally, you could see the beacon of the neon lights breaking through the dense rain and Dean breathed a sigh of relief as he pulled Baby in and put her in park. Luckily, you had just eaten before getting on the road, since you were not going back out and this place probably didn’t get delivery. 

“Stay here while I check us in? No sense in both of us getting soaked,” Dean kissed you quickly before running into the office. You made sure you had everything from the car so when he got back, you could just grab it and go. 

Dean was back within minutes and luckily, you had the first room. Not ideal when you shared a room with the Winchesters, but in this weather, you were not going to complain. He opened his door and held his jacket open with one hand to shelter you as much as possible, while he grabbed the bags with the other. Even though you were out less than twenty seconds, you were soaked to the bone. 

You peeled off your drenched outer layers while Dean went back for the cooler. You had just finished stripping off the rest of your clothes and started your playlist when he burst back through the door, the storm still raging outside. 

“Come on, let’s warm up and wash this hunt off,” you offered Dean your hand and helped him out of his wet clothes. 

“You read my mind, Sweetheart,” he grinned and dropped his pants. 

“Hey Mister, no funny business until we call Sam,” you chided and turned on the shower. 

The spray was warm and the water pressure better than expected as the two of you washed yourselves quickly, while you tried to avoid touching the other.  Business didn’t begin until all parties were present and accounted for, unless permission had been granted. 

Just as you turned off the water your favorite Prince song blasted through your new bluetooth speaker and you started singing while toweling off.

 

> _The moon up above, it shines on upon our skin_
> 
> _Whispering words that scream of outrageous sin_
> 
> _We all want the stuff that’s found in our wildest dreams_
> 
> _It gets kinda rough in the back of our limousine_
> 
> _That’s what we are, we all want a love bizarre_
> 
> _That’s what we are, we all want a love bizarre_

This song fit your life with the Winchesters better than you had ever imagined. Dean wrapped his towel low around his waist and sauntered to his duffle for the bottle of whiskey always stored there. He poured each of you a generous shot and downed his while he watched you dancing in nothing but a skimpy towel and water droplets. 

Dean hadn’t heard this song in ages and he couldn’t help but chuckle at the lyrics as the song continued to play. 

 

> _A strawberry mind, a body that’s built for two_
> 
> _A kiss on the spine, we do things we never do_
> 
> _Swallow the pride and joy of the ivory tower_
> 
> _We’ll dance on the roof, make love on a bed of flower_

You certainly did have a body that’s built for two, he thought. He and Sam were two lucky bastards. 

“I didn’t know you were a closet Prince fan,” Dean glanced over at you from his spot on the bed. 

“ **Maybe I have a few secrets you haven’t discovered yet,** ” you smirked back at him as you shimmied your way to the bed, still singing to him. “ **I will only sing for you.** ” 

 

> _Whispering words that scream of outrageous sin_
> 
> _We all want the stuff that’s found in our wildest dreams_
> 
> _It gets kinda rough in the back of our limousine_
> 
> _That’s what we are, we all want a love bizarre_
> 
> _That’s what we are, we all want a love bizarre_

The song ended and you turned off the speaker. You took the cup Dean passed to you and swallowed it in one gulp, holding it out for a refill, which he obliged,  “Let’s call Sammy shall we?” 

You connected to Skype and set up your phone on the night stand, waiting for Sam to pick up. He answered quickly and sounded out of breath. “We haven’t even started yet and you are already out of breath, Sammy?!” you teased. 

“Hey! It takes a lot of energy to change clothes when you only have one arm!” Sam retorted as he propped himself up in bed, the laptop next to him. You were so close he wanted to reach out and touch you, but it would have to wait until you were home. 

“So boys? I had an idea when Sam was injured so I bought myself a little toy. I was hoping we could break it in tonight…” your words trailed off as you looked from Sam on screen to Dean next to you. 

“What is it, Baby girl?” Sam’s voice sounded through the room. 

“Yeah, Y/N. Just show us,” Dean encouraged you. 

You rose from the bed to your duffel and took out a black satin bag, passing it to Dean and climbed back on the bed, dropping your towel as you went. You heard a hitch in Sam’s breathing as your image came back into view for him. 

“Sweetheart, what is this?” Dean asked, raising his eyebrows when he took the toy out of the bag. “This, um, this looks like a strap on, and I ain’t that kinda guy.” Dean was holding up the contraption to his junk and looked confused. 

“Babe, it  _is_  a strap on, but it’s not for you; it’s for me. I figured this may happen when one of you can’t be with me, so this still lets me experience both of you,” you reasoned with your lovers. 

“See, there is a dildo on the top and Dean, you fit through here. This way you can fuck me and both holes will still be full,” you explained and looked back and forth between the brothers as they understood. 

“Are you ready, Angel?” Sam’s voice had dropped and you fell into your role. 

“Yes, Sir,” you replied, dropping your head and folding your hands in your lap. 

“What a good girl you are for us, Angel,” he praised you. 

“Kitten, I might need you to help me here,” Dean warned. 

“Yes, Daddy. I’ll help you. Tell me what you would like me to do,” you waited for Dean’s instructions, but it was Sam’s voice that commanded you. 

“Angel, be a good little girl and suck Dean’s cock. Make him hard so we can make you feel good,” Sam ordered you. It always surprised you how easily he slipped into this persona. 

“Yes, Sir,” you answered and crawled across the bed to where Dean was standing and lowered yourself to the floor. You knelt in front of him and placed your hands behind your back. You started mouthing at his semi-hard cock. Placing soft kisses all along his length and tonguing at the tip. Within minutes, Dean was fully hard and you were able to suck him into your mouth. You knew your place when your lovers wanted to dominate you and you were happy to play your role. 

You sat back on your heels and tilted your chin up, opening your mouth, lips stretched wide around Dean’s thickness, giving him your signal, two quick blinks. He started thrusting into your mouth at a rapid pace. Dean was forever a gentleman though, even in his Daddy role, and never gave you more than you could take. He fucked your mouth for a few minutes, before pulling out from between your lips and lifting you off the floor, kissing you firmly. 

“Thank you, Kitten, you have a beautiful mouth,” he praised you as you sat on the edge of the bed, awaiting your next command. 

“Thank you, Daddy,” you relished in the praise these boys bestowed upon you when you were this compliant. 

“Angel, get on your knees on the bed and look at me,” Sam commanded, his voice still steady and strong and it went straight to your core. 

You obeyed and made eye contact with Sam through the phone. 

“I miss you, Angel. I wish I was there so I could be the one to open you up to take my cock,” Sam’s voice was getting lower the more he spoke, “Dean, get the lube; you’ll have to open her up for me.” 

“Yes, Sam,” he replied. It also surprised you that even though they were both dominate towards you, Sam always had a hand over Dean as well. 

You felt the bed dip next to you and Dean’s slicked up fingers as they traced your tight hole, spreading the lube. If there was one thing you learned about the Winchesters, it was they would never hurt you, even now, when you were at your most vulnerable, bared to both of them. 

“Just relax, Kitten, I got you,” Dean’s voice was low and calming as he gently pushed one finger inside you, making you moan just the slightest, but Sam heard you. 

“Make noise for us, Angel. We want to hear you begging us to make you feel good,” Sam said. 

“Thank you, Sir. Please, Daddy, more please,” you pleaded with him and pushed back on his hand. He slipped a second digit in next to the first, pumping them in and out. You could already feel your arousal dripping from your pussy and down your thighs. You cried out as Dean added a third finger, not even noticing the storm still raging outside. 

“Feels so good, so full,” you moaned, making eye contact with Dean first, then Sam, seeing their eyes full of desire. 

“Fuck, Kitten, you are so tight,” Dean growled as he continued finger fucking your ass. 

“Is she ready, Dee?” Sam asked  his brother. 

“Yes, Sammy,” Dean responded. 

“Good. Angel, help Dean with your new toy. 

“Yes, Sir,” you replied immediately and got up on your knees to assist Dean. 

After some maneuvering, you had the strap on firmly in place. Dean eyed it once more, a curious look on his face. “Kitten? These look fairly realistic and true to size…” 

“Yes, Daddy, they are. I custom ordered them to size. I wanted to experience both of you even if one of you couldn’t be with me,” you told them truthfully. 

“Always so prepared. Tell us, Angel, since you seemed to have thought of everything, who do you want in your tight cunt and who gets to fuck your fabulous ass?” Sam asked quickly, his voice muffled. You looked at your phone and saw him struggling to remove his pants, but finally succeeding. 

“Sir, I want to make sure you both always feel good, and I think it would be fair to let Daddy in my ass, since it was last serviced by you, Sir,” you lowered your eyes once more, waiting for his reply. 

“I’d like that, Kitten,” Dean murmured as he ran his hand up and down your spine, keeping eye contact with his brother, having a silent conversation. 

“That will do just fine, Angel,” he responded. 

“Thank you, Sir, Daddy,” you waited for your next command. 

“On your back, Kitten,” Dean said taking control. 

“Yes, Daddy.” you obeyed and laid down diagonally on the bed, making sure Sam would have a good view, and Dean did not waste any time pushing your legs up. 

“Sam, is this good for you?” Dean inquired of his brother. 

“Yes, Dee, I have a very nice view of Angel’s sweet little cunt and tight ass,” Sam stated. 

Dean added some lube to his hand and stroked his cock a few times, making your mouth water at the sight. He used his large hands to guide himself and the silicone substitute home, breaking past the tight rim of muscle, your cries of pleasure piercing the silence of the small room, drowning out the thunder and the roar of the wind. 

You could hear Sam’s orders and you obeyed each one as directed. Dean was pounding into you in earnest and you felt so fucking good, so full. “Yes, Daddy, yes Sir,” you panted, taking what Dean was giving you. 

“You look so hot. Look at me, Angel,” Sam commanded and you obeyed. You could see Sam fisting his large cock, stroking it in time with Dean’s thrusts and it spurred you on, knowing even if he wasn’t with you, he was enjoying himself just as much as you and Dean were. “Touch yourself, but don’t cum until Daddy tells you to.” 

“Yes, Sir,” you brought your hand to your slicked folds, using it to guide your fingers up and down, and around your swollen clit, feeling the silicone ‘Sam’ slamming into you. You rubbed slow circles, trying to put off cumming until Dean told you you could. 

“You are doing so good for us, Kitten. Taking our cocks so well, like a good little girl, aren’t you? You wanna cum, Kitten?” Dean panted frantically above you. 

“Yes, Daddy! I wanna cum on your huge cocks!” you screamed as Dean increased his pace and you increased the pressure on your clit. 

“Cum, Angel,” Sam told you. 

“Cum on my cocks, Kitten, now,” Dean ordered. 

You never disobeyed your Sir or Daddy and you did what you were told; your body spasming, your back arching, taking Dean deeper into both your tight holes. Your vision went white as everything around you was intensified and you could feel Dean spill rope after rope of his hot seed into your ass, filling you up. You glanced over at Sam as he was spurting his cum on his stomach and chest and you wish you were there to clean it up for him. 

Dean gingerly pulled out of you, his cum spilling out of your gaping hole. He fingered you a few times, scooping out his release and bringing his fingers to your mouth. You opened like a good girl and took what he fed you. 

“Thank you, Daddy. You taste so good,” you mewled. 

“Good night, Angel. See you both tomorrow,” Sam looked tired and still needed to clean himself up. 

“Night Sammy,” Dean got off the bed to fetch a towel to clean you up. 

“Good night, Sir, see you tomorrow,” you smiled and blew him a kiss. Dean had returned with a towel and gently cleaned you up. 

“Can you take this thing off me, now? I gotta admit, that was fucking hot,” he remarked as you started releasing the buckles. 

“It was hot as fuck and fun, but it doesn’t compare to the real thing; being surrounded by the two of you is half the fun,” you assured him. 

Once the two of you were cleaned up, you settled into bed, Dean holding you tight to him as you started to doze off; the sound of the storm soothing you into sleep until a flash of lightning lit up the room, making you bolt upright in bed, your body buzzing with the electricity. 

You looked around the room, your eyes trying to adjust, as if a strobe light was going off from all the storm activity. You reached for Dean instinctively but the other side of the bed was cold. 

“Hey Sweetheart, you okay?” Dean’s sleepy voice sounded from the other side of the room. 

You looked at him, confused as to why he was in another bed, when the room he rented only had one. You looked down and you had on sleep shorts and one of Sam’s Stanford sweatshirts. You remember going to bed with Dean and you were both naked and spent from the mind blowing sex you had with Sam on the phone. 

“Um, no, I don’t un-understand; why are you over there? Why am I dressed?” you stuttered. 

‘Sweetheart, you took a pretty nasty bump to your melon; you have been out cold for about four hours now. I was so worried about you,” Dean whispered as he climbed into your bed and held you close. “How do you feel?” 

“Like I had an out-of-fucking-body experience,” you admitted and laid back down, running a hand through your hair. 

“I am sorry about changing your clothes, but they were soaked from the rain. This storm is raging pretty good. And we lost power a couple hours ago. I called Sam so he knows we are okay, but I need to check you out,” Dean stood to get a flashlight and checked your pupils. After he decided you were fine, he gave you some pills for the monster headache you had. 

“You sure you’re okay, Y/N,” Dean asked once more before crawling back into his bed. 

“Um, yeah, great. Goodnight, Dean,” you mumbled, rolling onto your side, away from him. 

“Goodnight, Kitten,” he yawned and you froze, holding your breath. 

Was it all a dream or not? It was definitely bizarre; your own little love bizarre.


End file.
